


Mi fai bene tu

by ChandraRevati



Series: Evolving [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Brotp, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, MetaMoro, ff durante la scrittura di non mi avete fatto niente, house working, non mi avete fatto niente, otp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: Il più grande sospirò e prese un pizzico in più di tabacco rispetto a quello che già aveva messo, aggiunse il filtro e diede forma ad una sigaretta accettabile, «Prima ridamme la mia felpa, poi te faccio affumicà i polmoni» gli propose avviandosi verso la porta finestra e cercando l’accendino in mezzo alle monetine e caramelle che riempivano il cesto accanto all’uscita del terrazzo.Ermal lo seguì dopo un attimo, scalzo, e mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa verde incriminata, «Mi sa che me la tengo. – disse strofinando il naso sul colletto – Ha un buon profumo»«Perché è la mia. – sottolineò nuovamente Fabrizio, ma ormai aveva perso le speranze di riavere la sua adorata felpa – Allora non lamentarti più se te tocco i capelli»«Ma perché?» si lamentò Ermal, ritrovandosi una mano dell’amico tra i capelli.«Perché sono un perfetto antistress e son morbidi. – tolse la mano, appoggiandola sulla spalla – Prometto di non approfittarne troppo»[One Shot sulla scrittura diNon mi avete fatto niente]





	Mi fai bene tu

**Author's Note:**

> Dovrei smetterla di scrivere one shot come funghi, ma non è colpa mia se ogni frase di quei due è un prompt servito su un piatto d'argento.  
> A parte ciò, ecco a voi il mio ennesimo lavoro, frutto di più pensieri e idee che si sono accumulati negli ultimi giorni.  
> Se state seguendo i post della serie "Evolving", di cui fa parte questa e altre tre one shot, noterete che le sto sistemando per averle in ordine cronologico, da quando si sono conosciuti alla partecipazione all'Eurovision.  
> Come sempre, ringrazio quelle truffaldine che mi appoggiano, sopportano e mi danno corda quando voglio rubare le giacche di Ermal (o addirittura il suo stylist Fabione).
> 
>  
> 
> **N.B.** : Ovviamente tutto ciò non intendere essere una rappresentazione della realtà. Non conosco i ragazzi e men che meno so in che rapporti sono, perciò quanto segue è frutto della mia immaginazione. Vi prego di non linkare nulla di tutto ciò ai diretti interessati. Ah, non ci guadagno nulla da tutto ciò!

Il suo primo bacio Fabrizio se lo ricordava bene.  
Beh, non ricordava il luogo esatto o che giorno era, nemmeno se era mattina o sera, ma aveva da poco compiuto sedici anni e lei ne aveva diciassette, forse anche diciotto. Si chiamava Alessandra ed era arrivata a Roma con delle sue amiche pochi giorni prima per una vacanza di una settimana nella capitale dopo la fine della scuola. I dettagli su come si erano conosciuti, ormai, Fabrizio non se li ricordava più, ma aveva bene impresso il sorriso dolce di lei e la risata genuina quando lui le aveva confidato che in verità non aveva diciannove anni, anche se la barbetta incolta gli attribuiva sicuramente qualche anno di più. Erano rimasti assieme per qualche giorno, fino a quando, quando l’aveva accompagnata alla stazione del treno, per salutarlo Alessandra gli aveva dato un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Fabrizio ricordava ancora il sapore del lucidalabbra alla fragola, ricordava ogni singolo tocco delle dita gentili di lei sul suo viso che finivano per accarezzargli la piccola cicatrice che nascondeva sulla fronte con i capelli ormai troppo lunghi.  
Era durato un attimo, ma Fabrizio ricordava ogni elemento del suo viso, dei lunghi capelli castani che si allontanavano, in direzione del binario sette, dove ora si trovava, con una valigia blu vicina, la custodia della chitarra in spalle e l’iPod che continuava a trasmettere la musica, anche se le cuffie erano avvolte attorno al collo.  
«Ci chiami quando arrivi, vero?» chiese Anita in braccio alla nonna, sbadigliando vistosamente e portandosi solo dopo una mano davanti alla bocca. Effettivamente erano solo le otto del mattino e la bambina voleva godersi gli ultimi giorni di vacanza prima del rientro all’asilo dormendo almeno qualche oretta di più nel letto con il padre, non salutarlo in una stazione umidiccia e affollata.  
«Certo tesoro. – Fabrizio si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, arruffandole i capelli – Grazie mà, te devo un favore, l’ennesimo»  
La donna scosse la testa, «Che ci posso fare se ti sei scelto un ragazzo che sta dall’altra parte dell’Italia per scrivere la canzone? – si avvicinò e diede un bacio al figlio – Sta attento e chiamami ogni tanto»  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre abbracciava la madre. Anche a quaranta e passa anni lui era ancora il piccolo di casa, il bambino da controllare e all’occorrenza sgridare. Quando aveva compiuto trentasette anni, questo era un ricordo impresso nella mente di chiunque fosse presente quella sera, Fabrizio si era guadagnato l’ennesima ramanzina da parte della madre per essere tornato dopo cena e, soprattutto, essersi fatto un nuovo tatuaggio assieme alla sorella.  
«Mamma, vado solo a Bari qualche giorno, non sto a partì pe’ militare. – borbottò Fabrizio, prima di sentire l’annuncio per il suo treno, in partenza tra un paio di minuti – Tesoro, fa la brava con nonna e ascolta la mamma, va bene?»  
Anita annuì, prima di crollare addormentata nuovamente sulla spalla della nonna. Fabrizio salutò nuovamente la madre con un bacio e poi salì sul treno.  
   
   
Dopo quasi sei ore di treno, non si era nemmeno proposto l’opzione di guidare o costringere qualcuno ad accompagnarlo in Puglia, Fabrizio scorse il mare tra gli edifici baresi. Non appena mise piede fuori dalla stazione, percepì anche l’odore di salsedine che tanto amava, che gli ricordava le estati a casa dei suoi nonni in Calabria, dove si perdeva a scrivere le sue prime canzoni e muoveva i primi passi nella musica dal vivo.  
Fabrizio si guardò attorno, cercando nel mentre il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e le sigarette. Da quando si era svegliato non aveva ancora fumato, era riuscito a rubare un tiro dalla Camel della madre, ma nulla di soddisfacente, abituato com’era alle Marlboro.  
Cercò in rubrica uno degli ultimi numeri che aveva chiamato e fece partire la telefonata, tenendo il cellulare bloccato tra la spalla e l’orecchio, nel vano tentativo di accendere la sigaretta con il consumato accendino che si ritrovava tra le mani.  
Non appena la chiamata partì, sentì l’amico dire qualcosa in dialetto barese o forse direttamente nella sua lingua madre.  
«Te ricordo che a malapena spiccico du’ parole de inglese, che hai?» disse Fabrizio riuscendo finalmente ad accendere la sigaretta.  
«Non me la stavo prendendo con te. – borbottò Ermal rispondendogli – Un’idiota non si è fermata al rosso»  
«Ah, quindi era un insulto. – Fabrizio ridacchiò – Senti, io sto volentieri in stazione, ce sta ‘n sacco de bella gente, ma vorrei anche vedere il mare e lavorare. Dove cazzo sei?»  
«Quanta ansia Fabri, sto arrivando. – in sottofondo, sentì il rumore di un paio di porte aprirsi e richiudersi – Su che binario sei?»  
«Al primo, vicino alla biglietteria. – rispose, controllando i cartelli – Mica te aspettavo sulla banchina scassata ‘n mezzo ai treni»  
«Ti credevo più alla buona. – commentò Ermal – Ti prego, dimmi che non sei te quello con la giacca rossa»  
Fabrizio si guardò attorno, ma non vide nessun volto familiare e tanto meno lui non indossava una giacca rossa, «No, da che diavolo di porta sei entrato?»  
«Da quella centrale. – Ermal fece ancora qualche passo e poi sospirò – Allora sei per forza quello con la giacca verde. Dio mio, ma tu come ti vesti al mattino?»  
Ancora una volta, spaesato, il romano si guardò attorno, fino a quando una mano non si posò sulla sua spalla, facendolo voltare.  
Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Ermal, il suo amico e collaboratore ormai da tre lunghi mesi. Mise via il cellulare e prese la sigaretta tra le dita, prima di abbracciare il ricciolino.  
«Ciao ragazzino» lo salutò, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
«Ciao Fabri. – gli rubò la sigaretta dalle mani, facendo un tiro anche lui – Quando passerai a roba meno schifosa?»  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece finta di non sentirlo, recuperando la valigia e la chitarra appoggiate sulla panchina accanto a loro, «Grazie, sto bene e il viaggio è stato piacevole. – disse sarcastico – E tu, tutto bene? Ti vedo provato»  
Ermal annuì, prendendo ancora una boccata dalla sigaretta per poi restituirgliela, «Si va avanti. – rispose, cercando il cellulare – Ho finito di sistemare il mio vecchio appartamento, finalmente»  
«Stiamo lì a scrivere?» chiese Fabrizio, seguendo l’amico su un passaggio pedonale che portava dritto a un parcheggio fuori dalla stazione.  
«Beh, c’è anche lo studio di registrazione di Lele, se non vogliamo ricevere una querela per disturbo alla quiete pubblica. – cercò le chiavi e fece scattare l’apertura di un’auto blu parcheggiata poco distante da loro – Ah, mamma vorrebbe conoscerti»  
Fabrizio caricò le sue cose nel bagagliaio, nel chiuderlo guardò l’amico con uno sguardo scettico, «Seriamente?»  
Ermal annuì, «Anzi, ci aspetta per pranzo. – aprì la portiera del conducente – Suvvia, è solo mia madre»  
   
   
La madre di Ermal, Mira, si rivelò una donna piena di vita e Fabrizio non ci mise molto a capire da chi il ragazzo avesse preso l’amore per la musica e per l’amore stesso. Era così assurdo pensare di amare l’amore, ma lo sguardo tenero che la donna riservava per il figlio maggiore era quello, una descrizione perfetta di ciò che legava anche Fabrizio ai suoi figli.  
«Iniziate a lavorare subito? – chiese Mira girando per la cucina e preparando il caffè – Hai sistemato casa, vero?»  
«Sì, più o meno. – rispose Ermal – Guarda che Fabri non beve caffè»  
«Oh, va bene. Ne bevo due io allora»  
«Ti si alza la pressione» la avvertì il figlio.  
«Quanto sei noioso. – borbottò lei, facendo ridere Fabrizio – Non ti ha ancora rotto le palle per qualcosa che fai e che a lui non va bene?»  
«Costantemente. – le diede corda il romano – Nel venire qua si è lamentato per tutta strada della mia giacca»  
«Tutta strada. – gli fece il verso – Esagerato. E comunque ho ragione io»  
«Ma che voi? – borbottò Fabrizio prendendo ancora da bere – Sei ‘na palla al piede certe volte»  
«Ma sotto sotto mi ami, ammettilo» disse Ermal, mostrando un sorriso sornione.  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, ridendo, «Sicuramente non posso andare a Sanremo da solo»  
«Aspettate, che cosa? – s’intromise Mira, avvicinandosi al tavolo con il barattolo del caffè ancora aperto tra le mani – Volete partecipare al Festival insieme con la vostra canzone? E quando avevi in mente di dirmelo?»  
«A dire il vero, ne parlavamo l’altro giorno per scherzo. – rispose Ermal alla madre – Quando solo andato da Fabri a Roma la scorsa settimana, ricordi? Ecco, abbiamo incontrato Claudio vicino alla sua casa discografica e, non ricordo come siamo finiti sul discorso, ci ha chiesto di fargli sentire la bozza della canzone. L’altro giorno l’hanno nominato direttore artistico per Sanremo e ora è già a caccia»  
«Già. – Fabrizio guardò la madre del suo amico – Non c’è nulla de ufficiale, eh, ma ha detto che gli piace la canzone e, se prima della scadenza gliela portiamo, dice che ce stanno buone speranze de farci fare pure sta edizione de Sanremo»  
«Bene dai, sarebbe il quinto per mio figlio e te Fabrizio? Settimo?»  
«Sesto, credo. – sembrò pensarci un attimo – Sì, sarebbe il sesto Sanremo»  
«Magari è la volta buona che vincete»  
«Eddai, mà. – la riprese Ermal – Non andiamo per vincere»  
«Lo so, ma quando hai vinto il premio _Mia Martini_ l’anno scorso eri felice come una pasqua»  
«Beh, che dovevo fare? Ritirarlo in lacrime o rifiutarlo? – Ermal scosse la testa, facendo una smorfia che fece ridere Fabrizio – E tu che ridi?»  
«Quanto sei permaloso. – si alzò dal tavolo e cercò le sigarette – Posso fumare o ve dà fastidio?»  
«Andiamo sul balcone, ho già bruciato tre tende fumando in casa. – mormorò Ermal indicando all’amico il balcone della cucina – A dire il vero più di tre volte, ma avevo diciassette anni e mia madre non se n’è mai accorta»  
Fabrizio non si trattenne dal ridere alla faccia che fece Mira, pochi passi dietro di loro, che guardò il figlio scuotendo la testa e con l’aria di chi pensava di dover insegnare ancora al figlio ad allacciarsi le scarpe prima di fargliela sotto il naso.  
   
   
«Lascia pure le cose dove vuoi», Ermal aprì la porta di casa sua, appoggiando la chitarra di Fabrizio vicino al divano verde che arredava il piccolo salotto.  
«Carina casa tua. – commentò il romano muovendosi verso il centro della sala – Cavolo, c’hai pure la vista sul mare. Che diavolo ce sei andato a fare a Milano?» chiese, osservando lo scorcio di mare che si vedeva dalla grande porta finestra del soggiorno.  
Ermal allargò le braccia, «Vuoi per amore o vuoi perché ero un coglione»  
«Opto per la seconda. - guardò l’amico – L’hai più sentita?»  
Arricciò il naso, prima di entrare nella piccola cucina ancora ingombra di alcuni scatoloni vuoti, «Qualche messaggio ogni tanto. – rispose evasivo – Non ti ho ancora chiesto come stanno i tuoi pargoli»  
«Libero sta da sua madre questa settimana, Ani sta dalla nonna, così la vizia fino alla nausea. – disse, guardandosi attorno – Posso usare il bagno?»  
«La prima porta a sinistra. – gli indicò – La luce è appena dentro»  
Rimasto solo, il ricciolino prese da bere dal frigorifero e cercò due bicchieri in uno dei ripiani che sua madre aveva riempito con cura maniacale il giorno prima. Quella casa, quell’appartamento al terzo piano di una palazzina fin troppo moderna per i suoi gusti, era il rifugio che aveva prima preso in affitto e poi comprato quando ancora non conosceva la sua fidanzata e voleva un minimo di indipendenza. All’epoca iniziava già a girare i pub e i locali con le sue vecchie band, prima gli Shiva, poi gli Ameba4, fino alla Fame di Camilla, e più che essere casa sua era la casa dei suoi amici. Tutti i componenti delle band avevano almeno una chiave di scorta ed Ermal più di una volta si era trovato accolto nella sua stessa casa dai suoi amici, intenti a cucinare o a provare in salotto. Le volte in cui si era dimenticato di pagare le bollette, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo, se le era scordate, ma la sorpresa dell’acqua ghiacciata dalla colonna della doccia e le corse a casa della madre in pieno inverno con i capelli mezzi bagnati se le ricordava eccome.  
Ora, però, aveva scoperto il magico mondo del pagamento automatico e poteva tranquillamente cucinarsi un bel piatto di pasta alle due del mattino senza imprecare in albanese contro il fornello senza gas.  
Dopo aver bevuto, ritornò in sala, recuperando la valigia dell’amico e portandogliela nella camera degli ospiti, aprendo le finestre per cambiare un attimo l’aria, facendosi investire dal profumo del mare che tanto amava.  
«Oh, grazie. – Fabrizio comparve dal corridoio – Ma quanti poster hai in giro pe’ casa?»  
«Troppi? – propose come risposta Ermal ridendo – La maggior parte vengono dai concerti a cui sono andato. – gli fece notare il poster appeso in quella stanza, protetto in una cornice bianca semplice, e gli indicò il biglietto giallo in basso a destra – Questo è dell’anno scorso, sono andato al Rock Am Ring senza organizzare nulla con Marco e il Vige. Siamo partiti al mattino presto e siamo tornati dopo due giorni. Ufficialmente eravamo in studio a registrare, se mia mamma te lo chiede»  
«Fai ancora le cose di nascosto dalla mammina? – lo canzonò Fabrizio passandogli un braccio sulle spalle – Sei veramente un ragazzino»  
Ermal incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando l’amico di traverso, «Sei un rompipalle, lo sai?»  
«Lo so» rispose con un sorrisetto beffardo, prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e precederlo in salotto.  
Ermal lo guardò sorridendo. Non era la prima volta che Fabrizio lo abbracciava o gli dimostrava affetto in maniera fisica, che fosse una scompigliata di capelli o una carezza veloce sulla spalla, ma non aveva mai osato dargli più di un buffetto sulla guancia fino a quel momento. Anzi, una volta si era avvicinato al suo viso tanto da solleticargli il naso con la barba nel vano tentativo di atterrarlo sul divano, in uno dei momenti in cui Andrea li aveva lasciati da soli e loro si erano messi a giocare come dei bambini. Quella volta le labbra di Fabrizio si erano soffermate sulla sua fronte per qualche istante.  
«Fabri, ma Andrea?» chiese Ermal, ridestandosi improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri.  
«T’ho detto l’altro giorno che sta in vacanza con suo fratello, no? Ah, m’ha detto de fare come vogliamo e di non ucciderci a vicenda e, quando ci vediamo la prossima settimana, ascolta tutto. – riferì Fabrizio sedendosi sul divano e aprendo la custodia della chitarra – E mi ha categoricamente vietato di disturbarlo con i tuoi messaggi molesti»  
«Io non sono molesto. – borbottò Ermal, recuperando il computer e un blocco di appunti, sedendosi poi accanto all’amico – Solo perché ti ho mandato un messaggio alle tre del mattino una volta. Restiamo qui a lavorare?»  
Il romano annuì, «Un messaggio? – chiese retorico Fabrizio ridendo. Imbracciò la chitarra e si mise a tirare le chiavi per accordarla – Me ne avrai mandati novanta nel giro di dieci minuti»  
«Non è colpa mia se non rispondevi»  
«Magari la notte mi piacerebbe provare a dormire. – gli fece notare – Ma poi t’ho risposto, no?» disse, passando nuovamente la mano tra i capelli del più giovani, ricevendo un’occhiataccia per nulla minacciosa.  
«Se mi tocchi ancora una volta i capelli, giuro che ti strappo le dita a morsi. – Ermal si portò il pc sulle gambe e lo accese, trovandosi nuovamente le dita di Fabrizio impigliate tra i suoi riccioli – Vuoi dormire sul divano?» borbottò.  
«Non sei nelle condizioni di dettare regole, ragazzino» disse Fabrizio ridacchiando e dedicandosi poi alla sua chitarra.  
   
   
Avevano ordinato la pizza per cena, non c’era tempo per uscire di casa e interrompere a metà il lavoro, non ora che avevano ingranato la marcia giusta per finire la prima parte della canzone.  
« _Non mi avete fatto niente, non mi avete tolto niente_. – canticchiò Fabrizio cercando le birre nel frigorifero dell’amico – Ti prego, davvero te bevi la Corona?»  
Ermal lo guardò con in mano la rotella per tagliare la pizza, masticando alcune patatine da un sacchetto che avevano aperto mentre aspettavano il fattorino, «Cosa c’è di male a bere la Corona?»  
«Ermal, fa schifo, dai. – borbottò Fabrizio prendendo un’altra marca di birra – Devo ancora capire i tuoi gusti, te magni le patatine, un secondo dopo la nutella e poi di nuovo pane e salame»  
«Ho fame, ascolto il mio stomaco. – prese i tovaglioli e i bicchieri e poi si sedette al tavolo con l’amico – Ho anche assaggiato la pizza con l’ananas una volta»  
Fabrizio si bloccò nel tentativo di aprire la bottiglia d’acqua e guardò l’amico con uno sguardo fulminante, «Minimo te sarà piaciuta. In questo caso veramente torno a scrive il pezzo da solo»  
«Quanto la fai tragica. – disse Ermal fintamente esasperato – L’ho assaggiata e faceva talmente schifo che Pace mi ha fatto mangiare un pezzo della sua al peperoncino»  
«Ma tu odi le cose piccanti» commentò Fabrizio tagliando la sua pizza.  
«Appunto per farti capire quanto era schifosa quella pizza. – guardò la capricciosa davanti a sé – Meno male che in Svezia non ho assaggiato quella banana e prosciutto»  
«Cerca de non intossicatte prima de febbraio, te prego»  
Cenarono nel silenzio della casa, interrotto solo dal rumore delle onde che proveniva da fuori dalla finestra e dalla loro conversazione, non incentrata sulla loro canzone o le birre scadenti stavolta. Ermal aveva incontrato i figli di Fabrizio un paio di volte, quel tanto che bastava per fargli luccicare gli occhi e innamorarsi perdutamente del sorriso di Anita e divertirsi a fare qualche tiro in porta con Libero nel giardino di casa Mobrici.  
«Anita ieri mi ha chiesto se andavo dallo _zio_ Ermal. – la frase fece sorridere il ricciolino – Penso che tu gli piaccia»  
«Potrei anche rapire Anita un giorno di questi. È te in miniatura, forse più dolce. – commentò Ermal – La prossima volta salgo io a Roma, così non devi stare lontano da loro troppi giorni»  
«Grazie. – Fabrizio sospirò – Settimana prossima riprendono scuola entrambi e ho promesso di portarli o andare a prenderli»  
Ermal scrollò le spalle, «A me piace Roma, vengo volentieri a occupare casa tua abusivamente»  
Fabrizio lo guardò ridacchiando, finendo di mangiare la cornice della pizza, «Sei il benvenuto, lo sai. Temo però dovrai dormire con la consapevolezza de svegliarti il giorno dopo con mi’ figlia nel letto a tirarte i capelli»  
Ermal roteò gli occhi, «Ho già mia nipote che me li tira, ti ci metti pure tu e ora Anita? Giuro che me li taglio talmente corti da diventare quasi pelato»  
«Eh no. – lo fermò Fabrizio alzandosi e recuperando l’accendino – Se io non me posso taglià la barba su tuo ordine, tu non te tagli i capelli per mio»  
Ermal gli mise il broncio, alzando lo sguardo per osservare l’amico che appoggiava la sigaretta dietro l’orecchio mentre rispondeva a un messaggio, «Senza barba sembri più giovane di me, la cosa non mi piace» cercò di giustificarsi lui.  
Fabrizio lo guardò di rimando, mettendo via il cellulare. Si avvicinò ancora un po’ alla sedia dell’amico e lo strinse a sé, dandogli un bacio veloce tra i capelli, «Va bene, il ragazzino tra i due rimarrai sempre te»  
   
   
Passarono i successivi tre giorni così, scrivendo la canzone in mille modi diversi, scartando altrettante versioni della seconda strofa e urlando contro un termosifone che aveva la sola sfortuna di trovarsi nel salotto di Ermal. Avevano abbandonato l’idea di andare in sala registrazione, più per non doversi togliere i pigiami che per altro, e ogni tanto la madre di Ermal andava a controllarli, preparando loro qualcosa da mangiare perché, a detta sua, avevano l’aspetto di due adulti, ma sapevano comportarsi solo come dei bambini.  
«Mamma, giuro che l’ultima volta nel frigorifero c’era anche una scatoletta di tonno» aveva provato a difendersi Ermal, ma Mira non aveva sentito ragioni e, preso nota di ciò che mancava nella casa del figlio, era andata a fargli la spesa, forse anche esagerando.  
«Seriamente tua madre te piglia ancora i biscottini dei bambini?» chiese Fabrizio osservando l’involucro arancione e aprendolo successivamente.  
Ermal comparve dalla zona notte, con i pantaloni della tuta nera che usava per dormire e una maglia dei _Guns ‘n Roses_ , e guardò l’amico perplesso, «Beh, quando andavo all’università erano gli unici biscotti decenti che c’erano al bar. Ho campato di quelli per tre anni tra una pausa e l’altra dallo studio» raccontò il ricciolino sdraiandosi sul divano.  
Fabrizio lo guardò, continuando a mangiare i biscotti, «Ma te sei ancora iscritto all’università?» chiese Fabrizio.  
«Ho fatto la sospensione. – rispose, ma vide che c’era bisogno di più di quella semplice frase per far capire la situazione a Fabrizio – Diciamo che la mia carriera universitaria è congelata per ora. Pagherò uno sproposito quando riprenderò, ma almeno non butto all’aria tre anni di studi»  
«E quanto te manca?» chiese il romano sedendosi sulla poltrona, facendo attenzione a non sbriciolare per terra.  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «Un esame e la discussione. – rispose – Lo so, sono un idiota, ma pochi giorni prima dell’appello mi ha contattato la Mescal»  
«Non ho detto nulla. – disse Fabrizio contemplando il tavolo pieno di fogli – Prima o poi dallo però, così poi posso prenderti per il culo ancora di più chiamandoti dottor Meta»  
«Ti odio. – disse, soffocando una risata – A che ora hai il treno domani?»  
Fabrizio si allungò verso la custodia della sua chitarra e cercò nella tasca anteriore il biglietto che aveva stampato prima della partenza, «Alle quindici. – rispose rimettendolo al suo posto – Vuoi fare ancora qualcosa oggi?»  
Ermal osservò il soffitto, pensando ai mille scenari che poteva proporre all’amico, «Potremmo andare a fare un giro in spiaggia. – pensò ad alta voce – Di fare il bagno non se ne parla, ma il lungomare può essere un’idea. Oppure rimanere qui a scrivere, ancora»  
«Non penso avrai un’altra botta di genio come ieri. – disse Fabrizio – Anche se è una frase perfetta per chiudere la canzone»  
«Piccolo particolare è che dovremmo buttarci in mezzo almeno altre due strofe. – Ermal si mise seduto e batté le mani – Bene, sono quasi le venti. Andiamo fuori a cena? Ti porto a mangiare il miglior fritto di pesce di Bari»  
«Lo sai che non te posso dì de no. – Fabrizio si alzò – Posso venire così?»  
«Con quella tuta? – chiese Ermal alzando il sopracciglio e muovendo il piercing di conseguenza – Preferirei dormissi nudo piuttosto che con quella»  
«Sei un dito ar culo, Meta. – borbottò Fabrizio – Vado a cambiarme. Metterò la giacca che te piace»  
«Ma sembri un pescatore mancato con quella!» si lagnò il ricciolino seguendo l’amico verso le camere.  
Venti minuti più tardi uscirono entrambi in jeans e camicia dalla casa di Ermal e si diressero a piedi sul lungomare, che distava poco più di cinquecento metri. Era una serata abbastanza calda per essere il principio di settembre e l’aria salata del mare aumentava la voglia dell’estate anziché ricordare a tutti che l’autunno ormai era alle porte, prepotente con le sue foglie gialle e arancioni.  
Dopo una breve camminata in riva al mare, dove Fabrizio si trattenne più volte dal lanciare l’amico nell’acqua, semplicemente per non fare la stessa fine, giunsero al ristorante che Ermal aveva suggerito poco prima a casa.  
Cenarono tranquilli, interrotti solo un paio di volte da alcune fans che vennero a salutarli e a chiedere una foto veloce, ma nessuna si interrogò sul perché Fabrizio Moro ed Ermal Meta fossero lì assieme. A vederli da fuori, erano una strana coppia.  
«Secondo te che diranno? – chiese Ermal versandosi ancora un sorso di vino bianco – Insomma, della nostra collaborazione, come la prenderanno?»  
Fabrizio finì il suo bicchiere prima di rispondergli, «Bella domanda. – commentò – Spero bene, insomma, non stammo a fa niente de male, anzi. – gli fece notare – Perché pensi a ste cose?»  
Ermal fece spallucce, «Andiamo a scatola chiusa, non si sa mai la reazione del pubblico e della gente»  
«Ce stanno i tuoi lupi che te amano, non me preoccuperei»  
«Dalla tua chi hai? I lamponi?»  
Fabrizio lo guardò perplesso, «E mo’ che c’entrano i lamponi?»  
«Ah boh, ti sei scelto Moro come cognome d’arte. Moro, more, ci sono pure i lamponi no? – lo sguardo del suo amico era sempre più preoccupato. Fabrizio difficilmente stava dietro al pensiero dell’amico, abbastanza contorto e assolutamente incomprensibile – Allora come si chiamano i tuoi fan?» si arrese Ermal.  
«Moropatici. – rispose il romano – E dovresti saperlo, dato che tua madre mi ha detto che eri iscritto al gruppo pugliese qualche anno fa»  
Ermal si ritrovò con le guance arrossate e la testa china sul tavolo, osservando in maniera fin troppo interessata il vino frizzare nel bicchiere, «Lo sai che mi piace la tua musica da una vita» borbottò il ricciolino.  
Fabrizio sorrise, «Ti ringrazio. – si guardò attorno, constatando che la gente nel ristorante stava andando via – Che ore fai?»  
Ermal prese il cellulare e controllò, «Le ventitré e qualche minuto» rispose scorrendo il dito da sinistra verso destra più volte, come a chiudere delle schermate.  
«Rispondi pure, non c’è problema. – disse Fabrizio, notando che erano dei messaggi quelli che Ermal stava ignorando – Non ho fretta»  
«Non mi va. – mormorò Ermal passandosi una mano sul viso – Andiamo a farci una passeggiata?»  
   
   
La camminata venne esclusa categoricamente perché il lungomare era affollato come non mai anche a quell’ora tarda e nessuno dei due aveva voglia di sorbirsi l’aria fredda che iniziava a salire dall’Adriatico. Fabrizio si era ricordato la felpa uscendo di casa, ma, come amava sottolineare Ermal, lui aveva il sole dentro e raramente sentiva freddo, così la prestò al più giovane, che se la mise borbottando un ringraziamento.  
«Abbiamo appena fatto Netflix io e i ragazzi, possiamo vedere se c’è qualcosa di interessante da guardare se non hai sonno. – propose Ermal salendo a due a due i gradini della scalinata che riportavano verso il suo quartiere. Arrivato in cima, si voltò a guardare l’amico – Dimmi che sai cos’è Netflix, ti prego»  
Fabrizio lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio, «C’ho due figli che vogliono guardare cartoni animati a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, secondo te me faccio scappà qualcosa di così prezioso pe’ fà dormì Anita quando la sera non vole? – rispose raggiungendolo – E poi ce stanno un sacco de serie tv carine che me guardo mentre sto in tour»  
«Oh, e che generi guardi?» chiese interessato.  
Continuarono su quel discorso fino a quando non arrivarono a casa, trovandosi d’accordo sulla visione di un film che ancora entrambi non avevano avuto occasione di vedere, poco importava che l’orologio segnasse quasi la mezzanotte, ormai gli orari da buoni cristiani erano stati persi e si ritrovavano in piena notte con le energie del mattino.  
«Dobbiamo uscire di nuovo. – constatò Fabrizio osservando il pacchetto nero tra le sue mani vuoto – O te posso fregà ‘na ciospa?»  
«Se è uno strano modo di richiedere una sigaretta in terra romana, non ce le ho. – rispose Ermal arrivando in cucina con il telecomando della tv ancora in mano – Però ho il tabacco, se vuoi cimentarti nella produzione»  
Fabrizio annuì, aprendo il cassetto indicato dall’amico e estraendo l’occorrente per fabbricare una sigaretta, «Ne vuoi una anche te?» chiese prendendo una cartina.  
Ermal si toccò il naso con la punta dell’indice, meditando un attimo sul da farsi, poi scosse la testa, «Faccio due tiri dalla tua» sentenziò prima di tornare in sala.  
Il più grande sospirò e prese un pizzico in più di tabacco rispetto a quello che già aveva messo, aggiunse il filtro e diede forma ad una sigaretta accettabile, «Prima ridamme la mia felpa, poi te faccio affumicà i polmoni» gli propose avviandosi verso la porta finestra e cercando l’accendino in mezzo alle monetine e caramelle che riempivano il cesto accanto all’uscita del terrazzo.  
Ermal lo seguì dopo un attimo, scalzo, e mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa verde incriminata, «Mi sa che me la tengo. – disse strofinando il naso sul colletto – Ha un buon profumo»  
«Perché è la mia. – sottolineò nuovamente Fabrizio, ma ormai aveva perso le speranze di riavere la sua adorata felpa – Allora non lamentarti più se te tocco i capelli»  
«Ma perché?» si lamentò Ermal, ritrovandosi una mano dell’amico tra i capelli.  
«Perché sono un perfetto antistress e son morbidi. – tolse la mano, appoggiandola sulla spalla – Prometto di non approfittarne troppo»  
«Sarà meglio per te»  
Fabrizio sorrise e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di rientrare e cercare nuovamente l’accendino introvabile.  
«Ah, Fabri» riuscì a dire Ermal, voltandosi, prima di ritrovarsi le labbra dell’amico sulle sue. Immediatamente il romano si spostò, arrossendo per il malinteso. Cercò le parole per scusarsi o per lo meno giustificarsi, insomma, aveva mirato alla guancia, ma Ermal lo anticipò, mettendosi a ridere.  
«Beh, ci mancava questa. – disse, leggermente imbarazzato pure lui – E mi hai fregato i cioccolatini» notò, umettando le labbra e sentendo il sapore di quelle di Fabrizio.  
«Preferivi le caramelle alla fragola?»  
Ermal arricciò le labbra prima di voltarsi e prendere dalla ciotola una caramella incartata nel rosso. Sfilò la sigaretta che Fabrizio si era già appoggiato tra le labbra e si avvicinò, baciandolo a sua volta.  
La mano di Ermal finì sul suo collo, percependo il movimento del pomo d’Adamo di Fabrizio mentre le loro labbra si incontravano. Dopo qualche secondo, il romano intrecciò le dita dell’amico tra le sue e si allontanò, «Decisamente, preferisco il cioccolato. – scherzò, lasciandogli ancora un bacio, stavolta sulla guancia liscia – Posso avere un accendino ora?»  
«Come si dice?» chiese Ermal prendendolo dalla tasca dei jeans.  
«Giuro che non ti bacerò mai più. – cantilenò – E te poi tenere ‘a felpa»  
Ermal, beffardo, gli lasciò l’accendino viola, «Grazie. – lo guardò mentre accendeva la sigaretta – Ma se ci tieni tanto, puoi baciarmi ogni volta che vuoi» canticchió prima di passargli una mano tra i capelli e voltarsi verso la porta.  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere, osservandolo rientrare in casa, senza riscattare nemmeno una fumata.  
Infondo, si ritrovò a pensare Ermal, a lui piaceva il cioccolato misto alle fragole.  
   
 

~

  
   
Il palco dell’Ariston quell’anno era strutturato con due diverse entrate, una a destra ed una a sinistra della grande scalinata. Se l’erano giocata a pari o dispari su chi doveva andare dove, trovandosi d’accordo di mantenere quella disposizione anche sul palco.  
«Meta e Moro, siete i prossimi» li chiamò un ragazzo, con il pass appeso al collo sottile e una cartelletta a momenti più grande di lui, invitandoli a seguirlo dietro al palco di Sanremo.  
Erano arrivati alla prima serata, l’ansia era palpabile ed Ermal non riusciva a nasconderlo, stritolando la mano del compare dalla saletta fino al dietro le quinte.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese Fabrizio fermandosi davanti alla porta dalla quale sarebbe entrato Ermal, lui avrebbe dovuto fare ancora una decina di passi per raggiungere la propria.  
Il ricciolino annuì, «Assolutamente. – guardò negli occhi il romano – Lo sai che lì fuori non ci sono muri e termosifoni, ma gente in carne ed ossa?»  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere, accarezzandogli i capelli, «Quanto sei stronzo»  
«Venti secondi al rientro» disse il ragazzo di prima passando.  
Ermal guardò Fabrizio e gli sistemò il colletto della giacca, anche se non ce n’era bisogno, «Pronto?»  
Claudio Baglioni li annunciò e i due salirono sul palco, raggiungendo i microfoni già posizionati. Ermal si guardò attorno, mordicchiandosi le labbra mentre veniva presentata la loro canzone, per poi soffermarsi sull’uomo accanto a lui e nelle labbra non percepiva più le pellicine screpolate o l’ansia, sentiva solo la cioccolata amara che ormai Fabrizio aveva preso l’abitudine di tenere nello zaino.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche appunto:
> 
> 1\. Per chi ha già letto altri miei lavori, la solita tiritera: abito sopra il Po, non ci capisco una mazza di romano.  
> 2\. Non ho idea di dove sia finito Ermal a vivere in questi mesi, ma mi piaceva l'idea, forse un po' poetica, di riportarlo a casa a Bari, dato anche che praticamente nomina il mare in due canzoni su tre.  
> 3\. Vige, Marco, Lele e Pace sono tutti amici di Ermal con cui lui ha suonato. Le band nominate, Shiva, Ameba4 e la Fame di Camilla, sono state in ordine le vecchie band di cui ha fatto parte Ermal prima di diventare solista.  
> 4\. Il Rock Am Ring è un festival che si tiene ogni anno in Germania ad Adenau. Assieme al Rock Im Park, è uno dei festival europei più famosi della musica rock e non solo.  
> 5\. L'Andrea nominato, ovviamente, è Andrea Febo, il terzo autore della canzone.  
> 6\. Se provate a chiedere a qualsiasi amante della birra, la reputazione della Corona sta tipo sotto le scarpe consumate che non usate più da dieci anni.  
> 7\. Storia di vita buttata: alla mia università, il bar della sede dove studiavo aveva un vasto assortimento di biscotti e snack, ma puntualmente chiunque entrasse, professore, preside di facoltà o studente, prendeva i plasmon,snobbando altamente i pavesini o i tuc. Quando vi dicono che arrivati all'università si torna ad essere bambini, credeteci!  
> Altro estratto universitario: c'è la possibilità, anziché rinunciare agli studi, di sospenderli e poi riprenderli più avanti. Una mia compagna di corso l'ha fatto perché è diventata mamma e ha ripreso dopo un anno, con gli esami ancora validi. Mi sembrava assurdo per Ermal buttare all'aria tre anni.  
> E sì, dopo il triennio si è già dottori, almeno in Italia.  
> 8\. Dato che li ho citati, se non l'avete mai fatto in vita vostra, aprite Youtube ora, cercate "Sweet Child O' Mine" o "Paradise City" dei Guns 'n Roses.  
> 9\. La questione del nome per i fan di Fabrizio è un mio pensiero sostenuto da gente poco raccomandabile che mi dà corda nei miei ragionamenti del cavolo. Sono sana di mente, il più delle volte.  
> 10\. "Ma se ci tieni tanto, puoi baciarmi ogni volta che vuoi" è una frase di Oceano, una canzone di De André.


End file.
